Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Second Chance/Chapter 1
In the transporter room Captain Madden has his pack over his shoulder as the senior staff says their goodbyes to him and Admiral Kira looks at him. Good luck out there Captain Typhuss says as he looks at Madden. Madden looks at him. You too Admiral Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. He walks onto the transporter pad. Permission to disembark Admiral? Captain Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at Madden. Permission granted Typhuss says as he looks at Madden. Madden looks at the transporter chief. Energize Captain Madden says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the transporter console and activates it. And Madden is beamed off the ship, and Fleet Admiral Akaar is beamed onto the ship. In his ready room they walked in as Fleet Admiral Akaar looks at him. I'm not allowing Colonel Mackenzie's promotion to first officer she's a Starfleet Marine those kind of people are reckless Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him. You are interfering with my command and you don't know anything about her, you pull your rank on me and you don't even let me pick my first officer, you don't want a woman as first officer, that's not right it isn't Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. He looks at him. There's more experience officers who actually trained for the first officer position, she hasn't and its like you pick your friends over others who graduated Starfleet Academy Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him. If I picked one of my friends or anyone else, you would just have a problem with it Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. Admiral Akaar looks at him in frustration. If you assign me a first officer its going to be someone that I don't like and that officer will come into conflict with me, I have already experienced that with Jonathan Ellis, you are interfering with my command and you have no right to Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Akaar. Fleet Admiral Akaar chimes in with frustration in his voice. You will follow my order on this Admiral, I will be assigning you a first officer are we clear on that Admiral Akaar says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Akaar. Yes sir Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. Akaar looks at him. Admiral Akaar then leaves the ready room. The Intrepid is next to the USS Shenzhou. In the transporter room Admiral Kira, Commander Curtis, Lieutenant Commander Torres, and Colonel Mackenzie are awaiting for the new XO to beam aboard as Sarah is pissed off about not being promoted to first officer. Sarah, please understand this is out of my hands I can't do a thing about it, it isn't right Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. You're right this isn't right Sarah says as she looks at him. The transporter chief chimes in. Sir the Shenzhou reports ready to beam two over Chief Gibson says as he looks at him. He gives the order. Energize Typhuss says as he looks at Chief Gibson. He inputs commands into the console and activates the beaming technology. Captain Georgiou appears on one of the pads as the new first officer does as well as Typhuss smiles at his old friend. Philippa, so good to see you again Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Georgiou. She smiles at him. Typhuss its so good to see you again as well Philippa says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I didn't think I would be seeing you today just my new first officer Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Georgiou. She looks at him. I wanted to see you again and see how you are doing Philippa says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. I'm doing good, I have been a Vice Admiral for 3 years now Typhuss says as he looks at Philippa. She looks at him. That's true I can tell that you're enjoying the bars just don't let it go to your head, and this is your new first officer my former communications officer Commander Itzel Garcia Philippa says as she looks at him. The young Starfleet officer walks off the pad as Admiral Kira greets him. Hello, I am Admiral Kira Typhuss says as he looks at the young Starfleet officer. Commander Garcia looks at him. Its an honor to be serving under you sir Commander Garcia says as he looks at him. Typhuss shakes his hand. I'm sure it is, I'm just another Starfleet officer Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Garcia.